The present invention relates to a clutch device for connecting a driving machine part and a driven machine part, such as, e.g, shafts, wheel hubs or flanges.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional clutch devices with a drive-side and an output-side clutch element do not include different clutch types, since otherwise nonuniform restoring forces are produced in clutch elements, which restoring forces can be compensated for only with difficulty. Moreover, connection sections on the clutch elements in conventional clutch devices do not have nonuniform diameters caused by different clutch types, which diameters have previously been considered to be principally undesirable.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved clutch device which obviates prior art shortcomings and has high torsional rigidity, and which enables a compensation of radial and axial offsets between two rotating machine parts to be connected, and can suppress an electric current flow.